This is Goodbye
by abilityPOINT
Summary: . "Ne, Bed-wetter. I love you... but this is goodbye." HitsuHina , my version of how the Winter War ends. Short one-shot, character death. T for blood.


**This is goodbye **

**(I'll meet you in a Thousand years) **by abilityPOINT

* * *

The bright flash of light appears right beside him, taking him aback and startling him considerably. A sword slices through the rays that blind him, and he just manages to parry it.

It continues for a while; he summons his bankai, and kills the wielder of the sword. However, it doesn't end there. In fact, the red dawn is far from seeing its first rays of sunshine. The enemies come, surrounding him. He defiantly shields the girl behind him, taking every blow aimed towards her, the red of his blood contrasting wildly with his white haori. She begs him to stop, but there is an unusual rage flaming in his eyes, even as the last arrancar falls by his sword. He is turning, walking towards where she stands, when a blood-curdling scream fills the air. He spins around in shock, just in time to see the traitor, the ex-captain of the Fifth Division, raise his sword and bring it down on him. There is a sudden snowstorm, and the reiatsu level on the Soukyouku hill surges up by a few notches while the temperature dropped.

As the snowflakes begin to settle, somewhat slowly, they reveal a horrifying scene. The traitor has stabbed the younger white-haired captain in the chest, near where he had stabbed his lieutenant a year ago.

She screams at the sight, screams her childhood friend's name. The screams echo all over Seireitei, they contain all the bitter hatred of the past year, and the anger she feels at seeing her friend being stabbed - being stabbed to protect her.

There is a movement, a slight twist as the captain raises his sword, murmuring a single, barely audible word, "Bankai...!"

Soul Society suffers a rise in reiatsu - again - and the traitor looks taken aback. His fallen enemy has stood up, completely covered with ice. He is helmed with a dragon head, two red eyes staring hungrily at him, fangs bared wide. His sword has changed too, no longer the sleek katana it was a moment ago. It is now entirely encased in ice, and no longer is the hilt a dragon, it has become a four-pointed star with the points glowing dangerously red. The wings on his back are longer, stretching out and freezing even the air it is in contact with.

The traitor is stunned for a split second, but then he laughs, a smirk spreading across his features that spell pure evil. Two of the ex-captains walk towards them, swords drawn, poised to attack. Before Shinso has a go at being a murder machine, however, its wielder has been stopped by the lieutenant of the Tenth Division. The ex-captain of the Ninth Division has been parried by his lieutenant, and Suzumushi is broken almost immediately, without knowing what had hit it.

* * *

Already some of their own have fallen. The battle-happy Eleventh Division has lost three of their most capable fighters and even Zaraki, who loves blood, looks like he will throw up if he were to see the liquid again. Komamura is stumbling slowly across the battlefield, looking like he has just been wrung. His fur is matted with blood, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Then he falls, a pool of blood gathering around him. His lieutenant, upon seeing that his captain does not stand again, tries to run towards him, only to be restrained by the Fourth Division, even though sorrow is written clearly on their faces.

* * *

Distracted by his subordinates' fall, the traitor does not notice that he is finished. Hyorinmaru's blade swings toward him, cutting into his chest. The traitor, Aizen Sousuke, has met his end.

He slowly walks towards the girl he has been defending all this while, who has been standing, petrified, behind him all this while. The arrancar slowly disappear as they are obliterated by their opponents, or feel their leader's fading reiatsu.

The reiatsu level on Soukyoku hill drops drastically.

He slowly walks towards her, resembling an old man. His white hair is stained with blood, and his face contorted in pain. Hyorinmaru, the sword which killed Aizen, is now a support for its wielder, as his legs seem unable to hold him up any longer.

She runs to him, tripping over her own robe in her hurry to reach him. The snowflakes land on her black shinigami robes. Throwing her voice to the wind, she howls his name in anguish; in agony; in guilt. The other shinigami hear her voice, and slowly they gather around them under the dark moonless night.

She clutches him tighter, wrapping him in an embrace.

He feels a cold tear fall onto his face, not that it was _cold_, but he has been weakened severely. The slightest of movements will sent shocks throughout his body, the blood will rush to his head and the world would become a spinning whirlwind of colour.

The end is near; he can feel Death at his doorstep, knocking impatiently for him to open the door and end the pain. His hand is already on the door, getting ready to open it, but something is stopping him from turning it. A final gasp escapes his cracked lips, and he whispers, his words so soft that she has to strain to hear them. "Ne, Bed-wetter. I love you...but this is goodbye."

It takes a while for her to process his words, but when she does, the agonizing truth hits her. The whole of Seireitei understands too, because the cry that escapes the Fifth Division's lieutenant's lips contains all the hurt that Soul Society feels.

The white-haired _tensei_, the captain of the Tenth Division, has moved on.

The snow stops falling; the sun reveals itself. But the faces of every captain, every lieutenant, they are sparkling with tears.

"...Goodbye," she whispers, tears flowing down her cheeks as she touches the cold body of her friend for the last time. "I love you too. I'll see you in a thousand years or so... Shiro-chan."

From somewhere distant, she hears his indignant voice asking her to call him 'Taicho'. In the midst of her tears, she smiles.

* * *

**Whew! Finished the story. First time writing the whole thing in present tense so it felt really, really weird. **

**Ne, review please? T.T this story was written at 2am in the morning (much too late for someone who is still schooling).**

**HitsuHina pwns! :D **

**Please don't don't don't ask me why I killed Hitsugaya and why I didn't use their names x:**


End file.
